Escaping My Reality
by HinakoNamikaze99
Summary: Miyazaki Naoto doesn't belong. She knows she doesn't. The reality of it is obvious. But what happens when an unexpected arrival comes to her school and she and several classmates are dragged into an epic life in the Naruto World?
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

**Disclaimer**: Here's how it goes. I don't own Naruto. I don't own Japan. Ask me again and I'll kill you.

**Escaping My Reality**

Chapter One**: **How It All Started

* * *

><p>Naoto was different, she was absolutely sure of that fact.<p>

It wasn't as if she was ugly or stupid or anything, she was _fairly _attractive, and her grades weren't bad. Just average.

She didn't care about her looks. She didn't care how she expressed herself. And the most important fact of all, she didn't give a shit what people thought of her. Some boys thought she was quite pretty; others didn't really care for the cold-hearted girl.

If you ever wanted to hear the truth, she would tell you in the most frank way as possible - meaning that what you'll be hearing isn't going to be good -, she couldn't care how you felt about the answer, the first thing she would do is walk away and forget.

That was her rule if Truth was what you wanted. She would tell you horrible truths but will never lie (A/N: Don't flame me for this dammit...all credit for this line goes to Cassandra Clare's character Jace. Cassandra Clare for the win!). Heck, why do you think people thought best to _avoid _her?

It was final that she didn't fit in.

That was, until one fateful day.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, did you <em>see <em>him?"

"Who _can't _miss him?"

"He's so _hot_!"

"Is he from the high school section?"

"An older man? Oooh..."

As usual, Haruka Gakuen was buzzing with school gossip, which was sometimes wise to follow. Most rumours were true, and if you were one of them, chances are you might need to put on a paper bag over your head and transfer IMMEDIATELY.

That particular rumour was true and it began to be the starting point of Naoto's future.

"Geez, they're at it again," a sigh escaped Asato Aya's lips as she played with her blazing red hair, faced directly to her best friend, Naoto, who was impassionedly gazing at the group of uniformed fangirls.

You're thinking: How the HELL can _anyone _befriend a person like Naoto? Well, it's easy. Aya was persistent, direct, determined and lucky, in short: Naoto's type. "Then don't bother with them," Naoto replied, closing her eyes for some peace as her dark hair tickled her unhealthily pale skin, though in Naoto's case, she didn't give a damn about it.

"They're talking about guys, and I don't hear a single insult being thrown at him - and that's weird, you know - whenever those girls talk about guys, they're always ranting about something trivially wrong with him," Aya continued, her curiosity piqued. Aya was into older guys. Naoto wasn't. In fact, there wasn't one person alive who knew her type.

"Oooh! Here he comes!"

Aya blocked the sounds of the squeals and screeching as gusts of wind entered the normally heated hallway, creating a chilly atmosphere as a tall, young man emerged from the doors - in proper Haruka Gakuen dark blue uniform - ponytailed dark hair constantly flitting across his perfectly handsome face, smiling slightly, dark eyes flashing at the horde of girls practically worshipping before him.

The redheaded girl's jaw dropped. He wasn't hot. He wasn't handsome. He. Was. GOD!

She was twitching now as she tried to speak - but ended up epically spluttering - at the brunette before her, waving to the blushing over-hyperactive girls, walking as quietly and gracefully as a skilled panther, trying to hide its bloodlust. She mentally slapped herself for making impossible conclusions like that. That innocently beautiful face couldn't be _evil_, now couldn't it?

"Oh, so that's the guy?" Aya almost hit the roof at the unexpected voice of her friend - cerulean blue eyes inspecting the newcomer from head to toe - arms crossed in apprehension and thin eyebrows heightening in suspicion.

"Uh, yeah," Aya said anxiously. She had absolutely no idea how Naoto would react to this handsome arrival dressed formally as what a proper gentleman would wear. She shuddered at the memory of seeing unruly boys untuck their shirts and trying to look cool in spiky belts and ripped ties.

"He looks..." Aya waited in agony for Naoto's reply, she would literally die with shock if Naoto said 'hot' about _anyone. _Well, dying wouldn't be so bad if she got to see her emotionlessly uninterested friend compliment someone.

"...Familiar," Aya stopped agonizing as she looked oddly at Naoto, who was still staring at the other brunette as he chatted politely to one of their classmates. Familiar? What the hell did Naoto _mean_? Well, she was always a non-expresser, her word for 'familiar' probably replaced the word 'hot'.

"He reminds me of...someone..." Naoto said almost inaudibly, as if she was talking to herself.

"Another brunette maybe?" Aya suggested.

Naoto shook her messy head and continued gazing at the guy who looked like he should be in the high school section instead of the middle school section (for people 12 years old and above. For your information, both Naoto and Aya recently turned 12). He was too tall to be in here. Too mature. Too reserved. Not like any boy from the middle school section.

"It's nothing, just forget about it and let's get to class, we're late," without a word, Naoto grabbed Aya's wrist and made their way towards their Literature Class even though they were fifteen minutes early. Aya decided not to ask what was wrong. Sometimes it was wise not to try to guess what Naoto was thinking under that cold facade.

Naoto knew what she was doing. What she _didn't _know was that a certain someone had his eyes on her. Glinting.

* * *

><p><em>Miyazaki-san...<em>

Tennouji Izumi loved to hear that name in his head over and over again in his head. How he lengthened the _mi _and the _zaki_ was music to his ears. Some didn't know if he just liked hearing the sound of his own voice or he dearly, truly liked the particular person. Some didn't bother.

"Oi Izumi, IZUMI!"

Thrown out of his daydream by force, he gave his 'annoying insect' a glare. Beside him, icy Sora stared emotionlessly back. Not caring. Not feeling the situation at hand. _That _was Haruka Sora.

"Nanda yo, Sora!" Izumi answered crabbily. Sighing, Izumi's blonde-haired friend diverted his attention to the two girls, one was dragging the redheaded one to their seats, and the one dragging the redhead was a very well-known brunette.

Izumi's brain went on high alert. MIYAZAKI. NAOTO. WAS. HERE!

"Do you think..." Sora started off, his amber tints settling on the curly redhead, "Asato looks cute?"

Ignoring his friend's statement, Izumi started gazing dreamily at the cold-hearted Miyazaki Naoto. Her pale skin glowing under the fluorescent light, her gorgeous blue eyes illuminating a gentle blue-green, her dark hair lightly flowing around her face. His pretty little princess.

Izumi had the reputation as an instant 'heart-stomper'. But despite said reputation, there hadn't been one girl who could resist his silky dark-green hair and his catlike hazelnut brown eyes and charming presence. Except for two. Older Man-Type Asato Aya and Hard-To-Please Miyazaki Naoto. Of course, he fell for the fussier of the two.

"My eyes are only for Miyazaki-san," Izumi finally replied to his glazed-over friend. Unfortunately, Sora was still peacefully dreaming of delirious fantasies of him and Aya, so Izumi decided to go back to his own.

* * *

><p>"Naoto...some weird guy is staring at you..." Aya said fearfully as she crouched under the table at the sudden realization that someone was staring at <em>her <em>too. Naoto was still sitting on her seat, unmoving and glaring back at the two 'jocks' sitting at the far back of the room.

"Haruka Sora and Tennouji Izumi, football team's co-captains, alias 'Prince' and 'Lord Tennouji' respectively," Naoto analyzed with pure spite. Pretty boys were the type that got her riled up and irritated. "Give me a very good reason not to slap them."

"The whole school will go after your blood if you touch a single hair on their precious kami-samas," Aya replied without any hint of spite. She didn't think Sora and Izumi were bad, just annoying ladies' men, "Sora is just like you, in a sense he lets people touch him."

"I don't like people touching me because they either want to grope me – or to experience what it feels like in Antarctica." Naoto had bad memories of people 'touching' her. One guy at the bus stop tried to feel her up with his grimy little claws and when he hit a sensitive spot – he got thrown straight into a billboard that was _ten miles _away from said bus stop.

Another important rule of survival: Don't touch/grope Miyazaki Naoto, or any other violent female in particular. You might just wish you didn't touch them in the first place.

"Don't remind me," Aya shuddered at the memory of the same thing happening to her in the MRT train, luckily Naoto caught that arousing little act and sent the poor man into next week.

"Bloody paedophile," Naoto muttered as she swiftly dragged Aya from her current hideout and placed her firmly on her own seat.

"Girls shouldn't swear, you know. It's bad for attracting men."

The nerve that had been throbbing visibly in Naoto's neck seemed to burst as she gripped the table harshly – splinters appearing in her grip – and turned to the intruder.

* * *

><p>The logical midget that somehow seemed to be 'alive' in Izumi's brain clicked at the sight of the tall brunette that had just entered the room.<p>

A hush went over the already stifling classroom as several heads perked up. Heads of the fans that used to belong to _him_. A sudden, raging hatred rippled through his blood, urges to pull out every single dark lock off the raven-headed boy were awakened.

"Who's that guy?" Izumi sneered with malice that could bring shivers up _Sora's_ spine.

Sora was quiet. But Izumi knew better. Despite the glassy look in his eyes, he knew somewhere deep inside his head: he was concocting plans to slice off the brunette's neck.

"Middle School Section Year 1, Uchiha Itachi had chicken pox for three-quarters of last year, therefore he's supposedly one year older than us," all this was said casually but coldly, his words dripping with rock-hard ice.

Sora was the son of Haruka Gakuen's headmaster - Haruka Kaoru – that was why he knew things some people weren't even eligible of hearing. Also meaning he could listen in to little info that came from the headmaster's office without being accused of by even the disciplinary committee. Advantages to being the headmaster's child. Meh.

"But he's supposedly brilliant, or so I hear," Sora added, peeking over to the silently enraged look etched on Izumi's normally godlike face, "a real prodigy, and coming from my own father, he's probably the real deal."

"Don't like him, never will, and _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING WITH MIYAZAKI-SAN_!" their heads turned when the fact had been spoken.

The supposed 'Itachi' had pulled a chair over and conveniently sat himself across Naoto, chatting formally and politely as if they had been best friends forever. Naoto, in her case, looked straight back at him wearing her usual emotionless mask, talking back.

"That's the longest Miyazaki has ever conversed with another human being," Sora said with awe, even though his concentration was steadying on the redhead beside her, who was eyeing Itachi with a small tint of blush on her cheeks.

The grip on Izumi's chair hardened until the sounds of solid metal crunching entered Sora's ears, "Sora, I'm going to –" Without hesitation, Sora grabbed Izumi's arm tightly as the latter (A/N: I'm not really too sure about the latter and former thing...but I'm referring to Izumi) stood up, eyes glaring holes at the back of the Uchiha's head, "Izumi, I would rather suggest you _think _before you act. How would you beating up Uchiha make you look good in front of your beloved Miyazaki, you tell me?"

Izumi was currently restricted of all movement. His blonde friend grudgingly had a point. He had kept up this good-kid act _just for her_, he definitely didn't want to blow it _now_.

"Fine, now let go, you're making me look gay."

* * *

><p>Naoto had no idea what to expect when this handsome ponytailed weasel slid into a chair and started talking to her about stuff. The usual stuff. Like 'how are you doing' and 'I hope we can be friends' and 'nice to meet you, my name is Itachi' and all that friendly crap.<p>

Well, Aya was certainly enjoying it. It hadn't been one second did she take her eyes off the lovely Itachi. She did it discreetly of course, like when Itachi's attention was fully focused on Naoto, she would peek at him for a few moments before looking away and adding things to the unusually steady conversation.

"Just call me Aya," Aya said brightly.

Itachi (almost) ignored her and turned his head to the stoic brunette again, "And yours?"

The silence was almost deafening now, and almost everybody's attention was now on Naoto's response. Some thought her response would most likely be 'Naoto, now get the hell out of here', others thought she would just blow him off like the rest of them.

"Miyazaki Naoto. It's a pleasure to meet the current school heartthrob of this academy," Itachi's mouth twitched and reached out a hand to her. She eyed his pale, slender fingers with suspicion and slowly, with doubt, slid her hand into his.

It was warm in contrast to hers, which was cold figuratively, and it brought instant heat into her stone-cold veins. Subconsciously, she squeezed his long fingers.

A firm shake brought her back to her senses as she immediately whipped her hand back, clutching it as if it was on fire. Itachi's face still retained that relaxed, gentle look as he leaned back, the lines under his eyes visible under the light, "A pleasure to meet you as well, Naoto-san."

Murmurs started over the classroom. Most were just along the lines of 'Wow, he just called her by her first name. That's bold', the few that didn't think with this mindset were just muttering along the lines of 'He's sooo cool!'

"Ne, ne, Itachi-kun, why don't you join us for cake later? My treat," Naoto shot her best friend an intensifying glare after that. Why, _why _did she just ask him out? Naoto didn't trust this guy!

After glancing at Aya, then looking at Naoto's murderous face, he smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Asato-san, that would be quite appropriate."

* * *

><p>AN: Ah! Gomen, gomen! I kinda 'accidentally' deleted my _Escaping My Reality _fanfic so I had to remake it again! Ahahaha...sorry! Hope you like it though, I spent almost an hour revising it (being roughly 2000 words, I'm surprised it took this long) with Book-chan on my back glaring at me...-_-"

Well, hope you like it! And I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer! Also, I'll be updating my other fics for my viewers' pleasure!

Kudos,

HinakoNamikaze99


	2. Chapter 2: Truth and Lies

**Disclaimer**: Here's how it goes. I don't own Naruto. I don't own Japan. Ask me again and I'll kill you.

**A/N: Check out the poll on my profile/ "Which one of my OCs do you like the best?"**

**Escaping My Reality**

Chapter Two**:** Truths and Lies

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, she couldn't get her mind off the strange student, Uchiha Itachi.<p>

For one, he sat all the way up front where the whole world could see his gorgeous, angular face, his kind, almost gentle eyes and his nimble, flexible limbs that reacted as swiftly as an animal.

The way he looked at people gave them the feeling of drowsy happiness, like downing in a tub of wine or sleeping in a horde of sheep fleece. It was heaven.

It just...disturbed her. He could charm almost everyone he made eye contact to; he could break through people's barriers as if they were made of Styrofoam. It scared her. What if _he _tried to do that to her?

She didn't want anyone to know her secrets. Not even Aya. And _definitely _not the new boy.

"Class, please welcome our new transfer student, Uchiha Itachi-kun. Itachi-kun, please introduce herself," 'ordered' Naoto's teacher, alias 'Ex-Flirt' Kazizaki Katsura-sensei.

Itachi looked unusually comfortable standing in front, looking at every single student straight in the eye as if they were his friends, smiling, moving and speaking like a mature adult, not an obnoxious teenager.

"Please excuse my late coming due to my supposed illness, my name is Uchiha Itachi, please call me Itachi, if you may," was Itachi's polite yet gentlemanly introduction.

From the middle of the classroom, Naoto could hear the lustful sighs and swoons from the many hormone-crazed girls who were more than enough obsessed with guys. Not to mention the growls and murderous glares coming from the two football captains and basically all the football players in the room.

Sora stood up, apparently the only one who was alright with Itachi and smiled halfheartedly at him, "As my duty as class chairman, I am obliged to help you around our lovely, industrious school. By the way, please call me Sora."

Itachi nodded expectantly and replied, "That will be an honor, but unfortunately, I already have an invitation this afternoon."

A jolt went up Sora's spine. He could easily guess who Itachi got the invitation from.

"I understand," Sora said with a now forced smile, his gaze now angry as he – with some mental persuasion from Izumi – sat down with bad grace

"Thank you, Itachi-kun, you may sit down," after Itachi took his place, Katsura-sensei started off the class.

Shaking off love-related thoughts, she - for the first time - paid attention to her teacher.

* * *

><p>He couldn't take it.<p>

He couldn't take the loving glances Asato was sending to the new boy. He couldn't take how she was doodling pictures of the Uchiha when she was supposed to be listening.

Fury practically _boiled _in his blood, a sensation that was forbidden to him in every way.

His clan, the Haruka Clan, were successful, calm and collected politicians; they were people who were forced never to show powerful emotions, especially in political situations. And he was supposed to be the successor of his family.

Being emotional was like a sin to his clan, but as much as he obeyed every single rule being hit at him, he always squirmed through to find loopholes that would only _partially _get him into trouble. Unfortunately 'no showing emotions' literally had no loophole.

So basically, any showing of lust, love, anger etc. was ABSOLUTELY 120% **BANNED** in every single form by the head of the clan, his own _father _and even the rest of his family! What would he _do _to get a normal life...

He didn't realize how much time he spent daydreaming as the loud school bell rang into his ears, almost forcing him to leap out of his chair. "Holy shit," he gasped under his breath, as - luckily - everyone filed out of the room except for Izumi, who was staring at his best friend in amusement, trying not to laugh.

"Come on, we've got stuff to do," Izumi ordered, regaining his composure as he latched on Sora's arm and _dragged _him out of his chair, "Really, _really _important stuff."

Izumi, who really, **_really _**didn't want to know, but couldn't help wondering, questioned, "What kind of 'stuff'?"

"Oh," Izumi smiled a highly _not _reassuring smile as he and Sora finally made it out of the classroom, followed by constant swoons and squeals from their fangirls, "Nothing much. Just having a highly civilized conversation with Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

><p><em>Interesting<em>, the sexy brunette thought as his fingers tapped on his plain, forest green locker, _her growth is very unexpected, I must hand it to Nami and Souryu, she's turned out very interestingly._

"Oi, Uchiha!"

_Oh dear, those two boys __again_, Itachi sighed to himself as he arched his back to catch the view of a spiky, blonde-haired, amber-eyed class chairman and the green-haired, hazelnut-eyed sports co-captain running towards him. He would've facepalmed, but he was too tired to do something so energy-wasting.

"Yes?" Itachi tried to make his tone sound very, very cool. Shinobi conduct: a true ninja must never show their emotions, the mission always comes first.

The green-haired boy, who seemed like he wanted to shout at him, got cut off instinctively by the chairman, Sora, was it? "Gomenasai, Uchiha-kun, but as my duty as class reporter, I simply _must _inquire about your current...lifestyle," Sora explained carefully, careful enough not to sound rude or demanding. Sometimes etiquette could be quite helpful.

Itachi took in their eager, innocent eyes and indignant faces, the way he looked before experiencing all that...meaningless war.

_I shall simply humor __them_, Itachi decided, as he smiled and replied with an, "Of course, go right ahead."

Sora shot Izumi a triumphant look as he began taking out a notepad and a ballpoint pen, "Alright, where are you from?"

"Japan," Itachi stated simply.

"What do you think of our school?"

"I think it's a very illustrious school for willing, passionate students," Izumi nearly snorted at Itachi's goody-goody answer. Karma paid back and his reply was a stab on the foot.

"Alright then, what kind of electives are you interested in joining?"

"There are quite a variety that I can't possibly choose, but I am interested in joining this football team of yours."

"What others are you interested in joining?" Izumi piqued.

"Mainly competitive sports."

"So we shall all assume that you are an athlete, then?" Itachi's eyebrow raised up to his hairline. Sora wasn't actually being sarcastic, but that single comment hit Itachi like a ton of bricks. If it wasn't for the Uchiha's Personally Trained Iron Mask Technique (shortened to UPTIMT), he would've sweated buckets at any moment. His mission was 1. _Not _to reveal his secret 2. _Not _to talk about anything personal. He nearly blew it, even if that single fact was merely insignificant.

"I train," was Itachi's curt reply.

"Training to become the next Olympic Gold Medal Winner?" Izumi joked.

Itachi, uncharacteristically, shot the boy a blood-curdling glare, "No."

A shady cloud loomed over the two co-captains' heads, somehow that glare actually made them _nervous_. Holy shit, was this guy some kind of hot-headed psycho or something?

"Is this interview over?" Itachi asked, a little impatiently.

"Uh, sorry, not yet," Sora muttered quickly, turning his gaze away from the Uchiha as fast as possible, "just a little while more, then we won't bother you."

Itachi grunted, bringing up Izumi's suspicions even higher.

"Another question, the girls have been asking if you're interested in any of them."

Itachi, now extremely anxious but hiding it perfectly, demanded, "Isn't this supposed to be for a _class _newspaper?"

"Personal question, you don't mind, no?" Izumi sing-songed.

Itachi hesitated, then answered, "No."

"So anyone you're interested in?" Sora asked curiously.

The wait was deafening, and Sora could almost feel the time ticking away, one second after another, "Yes," was Itachi's answer.

"Tell us!" Izumi burst out impatiently.

Itachi, under his dark bangs, leaned closer towards the two boys, who could hear Itachi's hot breath lacing through their ears. Their hearts started racing, what was Itachi going to do?

"The person who I am interested in..." the two captains waited in stifling silence before Itachi answered.

What they discovered changed their lives forever.

* * *

><p>"NAOTO!"<p>

The shrill voice broke all sound barriers in Naoto's eardrums as she 'accidentally' banged her head against her locker. "Ow!" she grumbled under her breath, as two, slim yet strong arms took her shoulders and started shaking her repeatedly, the person squealing and jumping up and down like a crazy maniac.

"Jesus, Aya, STOP IT!" Naoto yelled, glaring at her best redheaded friend - who was already used to her being glared at - who was grinning like an idiot and her eyes glittering hearts.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Naoto, I can't _wait _for our date - I mean! - invitation, do I look good? Do you think Itachi-kun likes miniskirts? Or wait, do you think he likes me!" Aya blabbed incoherently. Naoto sweatdropped, "I don't know, Aya. And since when did you fall for guys your own age?"

That detail surprised Aya too. She liked _older _guys, not _same-age _guys...but who cared! That boy was SMOKIN' HOT!

"You can have him," Naoto sighed, taking out her gym clothes and piling them over her arm, "I'm not interested in him, anyway."

"How can you _not _be?" Aya questioned incredulously, "I mean...look at him! He's the real deal in here!"

"To me, he's just weird (A/N: No offence to Itachi fans here!)," Naoto muttered, flicking Aya's forehead affectionately before taking off to the changing room, Aya following her obediently like a puppy.

Aya felt _shocked _at Naoto's answer, was it even _possible _for one to say that they didn't fancy _Uchiha Itachi_?

Not saying a word, they entered the girls' changing room, which was packed with...girls. There was a buzzing of inconsistent chatter, towels being wrapped around some of the girls who had just finished their session, giggling and many, many other things Naoto didn't care much about.

She went to her locker, Aya's beside hers, and started stripping off her dark blue blazer and skirt and started on her tie when -

"Ara, ara, Miyazaki-san, you're still as undeveloped as usual, ne?"

Trying not to rip off her tie, Naoto turned to face the slim, tall and inhumanely gorgeous Asouji Koyomi (who was half-French and half-Japanese), the most desired human girl in the Middle School Section. Hell, even her _seniors _lusted after her.

Well, who _wouldn't _want a long, curly-haired blonde with gorgeous green eyes, not to mention a full bust that was envied by the other girls and Curves-In-All-The-Right-Places? Oh wait, NO-ONE.

Asouji (many people call her that) smirked and pointed her manicured, long finger at Naoto's obviously flat chest, "You'll _never _get a guy that way if you don't take your nutrients, Miyazaki-san." That particular comment made Naoto's normally calm eyes glint at the blonde whore.

Standing away from the glare-off, Aya flinched, and so did many onlookers who knew it was _absolutely taboo _to discriminate Naoto's _growth, of all things._

"I'm not in a good mood, Asouji, so if you want to taunt me some more, I suggest you get ready to book an appointment with your surgeon," Naoto replied, venom dripping in her tone.

"A-Asouji-san! Stay down!" squeaked normally shy-girl Fujioka Hatsune, already stressed enough with the tension in the air.

"Mind your own business, Hatsune!" snapped Asouji. Hatsune flinched at Asouji's out-of-character tone.

Naoto backed up as Asouji neared closer to her, her green eyes emanating a cool, evil fury. One step closer and Naoto would've crashed into her locker.

Their glares met as Asouji slammed a fist through Naoto's locker, almost breaking it off its hinges.

Naoto glanced in mild horror at Asouji's brutal strength. "_Why_," she sneered, squeezing a piece of broken green metal in her hand, "is _Itachi-sama _so _interested _in you? Kindly enlighten me, Miyazaki-san." Asouji raised her hand securing the metal, as Naoto watched her hot, sweet blood drip from her palm, "_Why _did Itachi-sama ask your name _first, _instead of _moi_? Has _everyone _forgotten who _Asouji Koyomi _is?"

"World's Bitchiest Whore?" Aya mocked.

Naoto caught Asouji's eyes flash and the swift movement of her feet as Naoto's hand shot out and grabbed Asouji's arm before the girl could do any serious injury to Aya. With a hard, quick thrust, she swung her arm as Asouji crashed into another locker, dropping her weapon in the process.

"Naoto! Are you okay?" Aya cried, terrified beyond words.

"Aya I'm - SHIT! AYA, DUCK!"

A cry escaped Aya's throat as a enraged, wild-eyed Asouji lunged forward, scratched and bruised, but claw-like fingernails still intact . She growled, a blood-curdling aura rising up from her delicate skin, "YOU BITCH!"

It was in a rush of a moment, nobody saw her, or could perceive her actions, as the brunette dashed forward in front of the terrified redhead like a lightning bolt, arms ready for blocking. "Naoto - don't!"

Asouji's catlike claws slashed across the other girl's arms furiously. The whole room gasped as blood dripped down Naoto's arm and seeped through her shirt. Naoto blinked away tears as the wounds on her arms stung even harder. "Ouch," she said blankly, not taking in the disbelieved looks of her peers at her..._boring _reaction.

"Naoto!" Aya cried in shock as she grabbed her arm and stared in horror at the deep, gory wounds that made her stomach do back flips. The sight of it already made her feel nauseous. "Oh god, Naoto I'm so sorry - "

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

The girls stiffened when the voice entered their ears, the voice of the person who they wished had minded her own business. Satan's Bitch Tsuyomi Michiru.

"M-Michiru-sensei," Hatsune stuttered, her knees knocking against each other's at the sight of the tall but mildly muscular female sensei who brought fear to many of the other senseis' knees - _including _the male teachers. The brown-haired, onyx-eyed, unattractive 'troll' gave every girl a hard, unforgiving glare, until her gaze settled upon the blank, cerulean blue eyes of Miyazaki Naoto. Much to say, Naoto had never been her favorite.

"Miyazaki! You caused this, didn't you?" Michiru-sensei demanded, her voice loud and earth-shaking, her pudgy finger pointing at the unhinged locker with an Asouji fist-sized dent on it, not even bothering to ask her if she was alright. She didn't even glance once at Asouji's dumb-struck face.

"No, sensei," Naoto said calmly, not letting her pending rage take over.

"Don't lie to me, Miyazaki!" Michiru-sensei's grew louder and more predatory, "You...have _always _been the troublemaker since you came to this school! All this blood on the ground, you willingly picked a fight with another helpless girl didn't you? You little, wretched - "

Outraged at Michiru-sensei's unreasonable accusation, Aya stepped forward, her light-green eyes blazing like sparks, "_How _could you say Naoto did it when she _knows _that it's against the rules! Naoto has _never_ - "

"Stay down, Aya," Naoto calmed the furious girl.

"But, Naoto - "

"Please, Aya, don't make it worse for yourself."

Aya, glancing at Naoto's absolutely deathly calm, stepped down but eyes still glaring at her teacher.

Seeing victory, Michiru-sensei's mouth twitched into an unmistakable smirk and pointed to the direction of the door, but before she could say anything, Asouji summoned the courage to exclaim, "Michiru-sensei! Miyazaki-san didn't do it! It was all my fault, I started it and I'm very - "

"Save it, Asouji," Michiru-sensei growled, as - like Aya - Asouji stepped down, shivering in fear. Silence dawned in the changing room again as the speechless girls glanced at each other, especially at Naoto with concern and guilt.

"Go get your wounds treated then come to me!" Michiru-sensei ordered. Seeing there was no choice, Naoto pulled up her skirt and brushed past Michiru-sensei without a word, emotions bubbling inside her, eyes glazed with silent fury. All eyes watched her as she left the room, slamming the door on her way out.

She was sure that if she hadn't used the Iron Mask so many times, she would've killed Michiru-sensei on the spot with her bare hands. With. No. Regrets.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sora?"<p>

"Shut up, Izumi."

In any other situation, Izumi would have ignored his friend's deathly answers and continue annoying the shit out of him. Not this time though.

Sora's face was so dark that it made black look white, his amber eyes flashing a dangerous, malevolent bloody-red, blue veins protruding noticeably from his clenched fists.

"Look man, aren't we supposed to train the brats - " Izumi was yet again cut off by his friend's glare.

"Go ahead if you're up to it," was all he said, restraining the urge to punch the living shit out of Sora, who really was quite persistent at times.

Well, he definitely wasn't going to take up _that _offer. Attempting to train a bunch of weedy, obnoxious elementary school boys were like trying to babysit the children of Satan.

"I'll pass," Izumi muttered feebly.

Izumi watched as Taku and normally shy Kaoru wrestled on the ground, laughing and yelling, their uniforms collecting dirt and grime, but faces still cheery and carefree. He glanced at their teammates cheering and placing bets.

"100 yen to Taku!"

"1 ramen ticket to Kaoru!"

"2 pictures of Aya-neechan to Taku and Kaoru!"

Izumi could almost hear himself chuckling. Ever since Aya walked past the field with her hair down one semester, the boys had been innocently infatuated with her and admired her beautiful red hair and 'pweety' green eyes. Much to say, they were instantly taken by her childishly cute appearance. Even famous photographer's son Reo accepted the request as the team's official photographer. He was fit for the job, small and swift, and frequently set up auctions, and the main item on the list was always 'Aya-neechan's pictures.

Hell, even _Sora _bid for them.

The thought of Aya struck him again. It had been an inevitable situation, and Izumi was as guilty as hell for leading Sora into the truth that should have never been revealed to him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback~<em>

_"The person whom I am interested in is..."_

_Their hearts hammered against their chests as the suspense grew to torturous levels._

_"...Asato Aya-san."_

_The captains froze and Itachi drew back, smirking slightly, turning his back on them and walking out, feeling content and satisfied with the boys' reactions._

_But no-one was more shocked than Sora. His face was pale, body trembling slightly, gaping like a fish out of water._

_Izumi tentatively placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulders but he merely shrugged it off._

_"Come on, we're going to be late for the next class."_

_Izumi would rather not ask him anything for the time being._

_Flashback End ~  
><em>

* * *

><p>At the climax, Taku flung Kaoru to the ground, the other boy squealing in agony. Cheers erupted from those who bet on Taku and groans from the others who thought Kaoru might have a good chance at winning.<p>

"At least the kids aren't trying to kill each other," Sora admitted absentmindedly.

"Yeah!" Izumi mentally sighed in relief as it seemed that Sora had cooled down, "At least we know they aren't going to murder one another."

Sora stared at him, "You just rephrased my phrase and just made the words slightly different, did you know?"

Izumi scowled, "Shut it."

Taku, cheery and bright-eyed, easily helped up his teammate before retrieving his awards. Izumi had to grin, Taku had pretty high potential at being a decent captain, but only if the goddamn kid could just sit down for 1 freaking minute and listen to what they instructed him to do...

Taku frowned and his eyebrows furrowed, "Oi, Reo! Give me another one! This isn't even focused on Aya-neechan!"

This caused an uproar as the team drew closer and took a look at the photo.

"Hey! Who's that guy?"

"Look! It's focused on Nao-neechan!"

"Eh, she's kawaii..."

"Baka! We can't follow Aya-neechan _and_ Nao-neechan too!"

"Eh, this guy's looking at Nao-neechan really closely..."

Izumi and Sora exchanged glances. They were really curious about this now...

"Oi, what's going on?" Sora asked coldly, causing the kids to flinch at his icy tone. As compared to the normally laid-back Izumi, Sora could be a really dominating asshole when he wanted to be.

"Ah, gomen, Taku-kun, it seems like I messed the photo up a bit when some guy almost hit me with a chair..." Reo apologized blandly.

Sora raised an eyebrow as he snatched the photo from Taku's grasp and inspected it.

The photo was taken in the classroom, where three familiar people were sitting around a table, chatting quietly. As expected, Uchiha Itachi was not looking at Aya, in fact, he was more or less staring at Naoto. Intently. Lustfully.

"What the fuck..." Izumi and Sora growled.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Naoto-san?"<p>

Itachi was highly grateful that the teaching staff were all so easily manipulated and gullible. Getting a free bathroom pass from class during curriculum time was as easy as taking candy from a baby.

All his classes were as boring as shit, since he memorized the standard syllabus before attending Haruka Gakuen, and all the teachers either wanted to flirt with him, seduce him, or glare at him from the distance. As if he didn't have enough of that with the idiotic girls in the school.

He had been peacefully strolling around the hallways when he _coincidentally_ encountered - of course - the injured and disgruntled Miyazaki Naoto.

Naoto looked up and stared blankly at him, "Don't ask."

"I won't," Itachi smiled at her.

She was clutching her bloody arm, looking away from meeting Itachi's eyes. Itachi glanced at her injury, "Allow me to carry you to the infirmary."

Naoto recoiled, "I'd rather not."

"Please, it will be my pleasure," Itachi smiled kindly at her again. Naoto hesitated, "No."

"Then let me walk you there."

Seeing there was no choice in persisting, Naoto gave in and walked alongside the triumphant brunette who was standing a _little _too close to her liking. She instantly moved away from him by a few inches, Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, "Is there anything wrong?"

Naoto shook her head, which made the pain on her arm burn even more, "I don't like being in close contact with people."

"Oh, my apologies."

Naoto didn't bother to continue the conversation as the two walked down the endless hallways that seemed to stretch forever as time ticked by, Naoto mentally begging her legs to hurry the hell up.

"Asato-san seems like a good friend to you," Itachi suddenly said.

Naoto flinched slightly but agreed in a soft tone, "She is."

"Good enough to stand up for you?"

"Yes," Naoto scowled, not used to being interrogated like this, "Aya stood up for me in the locker room just now."

"Oh?" Itachi asked in a lighter tone, "What happened?"

Naoto didn't know why, but she started blabbing out near-nonsense to this mysterious student, starting from her fight with Asouji to the accusations started by Michiru-sensei.

Itachi was deep in thought, his mouth forming a deep frown and his eyes emanating a silent fury, "You have very interesting friends, Naoto-san."

"Asouji is not my friend, neither is Michiru-sensei," she scowled.

"'Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer'," Itachi advised.

Naoto had nothing to say to that.

* * *

><p>"That asshole was lying to us," Sora growled, crumpling up the photograph as he stuffed it inside his pants pocket.<p>

Sora had quickly led Izumi into the boys' changing room to discuss some plans, irresponsibly leaving twenty kids outside the field doing god-knows-what.

"Sora, this isn't something to get worked up about..." Izumi said calmly.

Sora shot him a petrifying glare as his fist slammed against the wall, causing it to shake_, _Izumi flinched at the noise and jerked forward unsteadily.

"I - hate - _ liars_!" Sora yelled at his scared-half-to-death-friend, who was trying particularly hard not to hyperventilate at such a crucial moment.

Normally after seeing the Uchiha lusting after his crush, Izumi would definitely have gone mad and stampede into wherever Itachi was and kill him on the spot with his bare hands. Strangely enough, he wasn't acting like a kid like he would, and seemed to be taking care of the other child who seemed to be crazy about lying.

"Freaking, _asshole_!" Sora thundered, smashing his fist against the wall again, leaving a considerable-sized dent on it.

Izumi wanted to sigh, but that would definitely rouse the anger of his temperamental friend.

Sora grunted and slumped against the floor, his head bent, shaking in anger, "Izumi...you know what this means right?"

Thank god, he had calmed down, Izumi thought in relief.

"Yeah, I know."

Sora turned to him, his amber eyes now dull and intense, "There's something going on with Miyazaki and Uchiha."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, sorry for the long wait! School work! -_-"<strong>

**God, I had to rewrite this fanfic so many times! At first I considered Itachi trying to seduce Naoto, then maybe Izumi go nuts instead of Sora, who I planned to be a character who is always calm in public. Seems more or less he's the more temperamental dude -_-".**

**Oh by the way! There's a poll on my profile: Which of my OCs do you like the best?**

**I just really want to know which characters I should be improving so they don't become too boring or too Sue-ish, save for the characters from The Tale of Tsuki Ren. Though probably most people would vote for Haiku than the other three -_-". I already have a vote for Haiku and Sawako! :)**

**Heck, I didn't know Sawako would be liked, seriously, since from the start I made her a little bit too Yamato Nadeshiko-ish.**

**Kudos,**

**HinakoNamikaze99**


	3. Chapter 2 Point 5: Based On Characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All canon rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: Slightly bit different from your usual chapters, this one is like a filler episode...I think...basically just information on the characters and who they're based on. You are allowed not to read this carefully of course. Just to release some steam.-_-"**

**Chapter 2.5:** My Original Characters so Far

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Miyazaki, Naoto

**Age: **Roughly 11/12

**Sex: **Female

**Characters Based On: **Naoto Shirogane from _Persona 4_, basically the looks and the name, then a bit of that Hinata Hyuga from _Naruto _awkwardness (A/N: Really, _really _no offence to Hinata Lovers out there, it's just that I find her a bit too...shy?), and put into the mix of Natsume Hyuga's seemingly no-carish attitude and reserved personality from _Gakuen Alice_. There you have it: Miyazaki Naoto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>{{Important Notice: <em>**_I shall not involve any family relations in any of my characters profiles because they are a tiny bit complicated. Also, these character based-ons are just simple and uncompleted drafts of the OC's personality. Do not take it seriously. Also I am just blowing off some steam to write some god-knows crap.**}}**_

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Asato, Aya

**Age: **Roughly 11/12

**Sex: **Female

**Characters Based On: **Mikan Sakura's bubbly personality from _Gakuen Alice_ and a 'typical Sasuke fangirl's towards sexy people' attitude from _Naruto_, then add in the random thought of Kushina Uzumaki from _Naruto _while creating this character, as well as the defensiveness of Licole from _Charm Angel_.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Tennouji, Izumi

**Age: **Roughly 11/12

**Sex: **Male

**Characters Based On: **The playboyish attitude of Hanabusa Satsuki from _Yumeiro Patissiere_, the charming looks of Naoi Ayato from _Angel Beats_, then add in the slightly childish obsessiveness of Tamaki Suoh from_ Ouran High School Host Club_, the 'cattiness' of Tsukiyomi Ikuto from _Shugo Chara_, then, for some strangely odd reason, _Prince of Tennis _got sorted out in the mix.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Haruka, Sora

**Age: **Roughly 11/12

**Sex: **Male

**Characters Based On: **Most of Sora's looks come from _the _Sora from _KH_ (Kingdom Hearts) as well as his name_, _but his characterization mainly comes from Kaname Kuran of _Vampire Knight _- his near-obsessiveness and adoration over Yuki..._and_ his merciless violence he inflicts on poor Zero, which is similar to Sora, but instead the guy (Sora) inflicts it on unfortunate non-living everyday items - . Also a bit of Fate Avveruncus from _Mahou Sensei Negima_ in the mix when feeling 'normal' and extreme-psychotic Yandere when angered.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Asouji, Koyomi

**Age: **Roughly 11/12, but _hell _doesn't look like it

**Sex: **Female

**Characters Based On: **So many insane characters in the mix *sighs*. One is Koshiro Miya (bitchy) from _Yumeiro Patissiere_, mainly her snobbishness, then a bit of Evangeline A.K. McDowell (just evil, not bitchy) from _Mahou Sensei Negima_, mostly her evil cackle was currently stuck in my head when I created Asouji *shudders*. Then Karin-sized boobs of Karin Maaka from _Chibi __Vampire_, the irresistibly annoying charms of Kurumu Kurono from _Rosario+__ Vampire_, and perfect hourglass figure of many, _many _girls from _Mahou Sensei Negima_.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Tsuyomi, Michiru

**Age: **30? 40?

**Sex: **Female

**Characters Based On: **I could go on for ages! One is Miss Trunchbull from _Matilda_ - her bulk and personality. The scary aura of Erza Scarlet from _Fairy __Tail, _the unknown bitchiness of Angel, also from _Fairy Tail_, who - from this day onward - I can't stand, then there's...basically you can just name down every single bitchy character you really hate and it'll still turn out to be Michiru-sensei...


End file.
